Fire Starter Battle Royale
Fire Starter BR.png|Gogeta46power Description Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, and Galar. All 8 of these regions bring out the most iconic monsters in fiction, however when people think of them, most of the time they think of the starter. However the most picked type is the fire type, it's time to see which one of your favorite fire type starter is the best! Interlude Gogeta: Pokemon, the literal most iconic series on this entire planet... Nina: And with each generation of Pokemon, comes a bunch of new Pokemon to add to the roster. Gogeta: With a generation, comes new starters, in which of course, the most popular being usually the fire starter. Nina: Like Charizard, the Flame Pokemon! Gogeta: And Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokemon! Nina: And of course Blaziken, the Blaze Pokemon! Gogeta: Let's not forget Infernape, another...Flame Pokemon...ok. Nina: There is also Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon! Gogeta: We then get Delphox, the Fox Pokemon! Nina: There is also the Heel Pokemon, Incineroar! Gogeta: We're ending this off with Cinderace, the Striker Pokemon! Charizard Gogeta: If you were born in the Kanto region, and turned 10 in order to get your starter, you would have the choice of first, Squirtle, a turtle that evolves into Wartortle, which ultimately becomes Blastoise! Nina: If you were a complete idiot you chose Bulbasaur, which turns into Ivysaur, and then into the really ugly Venusaur. Gogeta: B..But I chose Bulbasuar... Nina: And what does that make you? Gogeta: Ugh....well if you were like most kids, you more than likely picked up Charmander. Who then turned right into Charmeleon, who ended at Charizard, the fucking fire dragon. Yeah it was no shocker that most people probably picked up Charmander. Nina: Charizard is a complete powerhouse, using it's wings to gain control of the battlefield mostly, also using its blitzing speed to overwhelm its foes, making sure they do not make it unscathed. Gogeta: I mean with those stats, there is not many Pokemon that can stand up to it, it is the most hyped up Pokemon aside from Pikachu and maybe Mewtwo for a reason y'know. Nina: I mean with attacks like Ember and Flamethrower, yeah he has the firepower to win any fight that presents itself, a Charizard is obviously making use of that quite giant 109 special attack stat amazingly. Gogeta: I mean he looks like a dragon, even if he isn't a dragon type doesn't mean he can't use some dragon type moves. Mostly being able to rip apart his foes with Dragon Claw or have a chance to cause paralysis with the mighty Dragon Breath. Nina: Being a part flying type, he has access to quite a few flying type moves as well, such as Wing Attack and Air Slash, the latter actually being able to make the foe flinch by slicing pressurized air at them. Gogeta: Also, with moves like smokescreen and growl, Charizard will make sure that your attack and accuracy is as low as it can be. Nina: When all else fails Charizard has one more ace in the hole, an attack that throws all caution to the wind in favor for making sure the enemy does fall down. This attack is Flair Blitz, a move, while injuring Charizard, does insane amounts of damage and if the foe is quite squishy, it is essentially over for them. Gogeta: Charizard's flames are said to be able to burn away boulders, that would make his fire way over 2000 degrees fahrenheit! Typhlosion Blaziken Infernape Emboar Delphox Incineroar Cinderace Battle Analysis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Fire' Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Gogeta46power